


housewife capabilities

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheesy, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Other, Romance, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, So Married, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: "I'm not a good housewife!" Tony almost shouts. "I'm a great housewife! How dare you!"[Or when Steve comments on Tony being his housewife.]





	housewife capabilities

**Author's Note:**

> pure unadulterated fluff with a dash of hugs and an unbelievable amount of kissing. you are welcome.
> 
> also toasted bread with butter and sugar is so delicious its literally my weakness u should try it
> 
> enjoy ❤

 

* * *

 

 

The kitchen is relatively quiet albeit for the loud ping of the toaster as it goes off. Steve observes small but calloused hands as they put the fresh toast on a plate, the toast smeared with butter and sugar that was now melted, as he padded into the space.   
  
Tony was turned away from him as he made coffee on the new coffee machine they'd just got after Thor accidentally smashed it one time. Steve smiled at the thought. The Tower has always been so noisy with so much ruckus.  
  
Steve approached Tony with soft footsteps, and when he got close he wrapped his arms around Tony in a warm embrace. Tony melted into Steve's arms, sighing audibly. Steve peppered kisses down his temple and on the crook of his neck, and Tony laughed lightly as he did so. Steve's arms around Tony's torso tightened slightly and he stuck his nose into Tony's shoulder, breathing in Tony's familiar and reassuring scent. It was domestic by all means, right in the middle of the kitchen shared by the whole team, but Steve couldn’t care less.  
  
Tony hummed a contented sound. "Hey, soldier. Whatcha doin' out here?" Tony asked quite fondly, leaning on Steve and putting his hands over Steve's own on his stomach. Steve chuckled on Tony's skin, placing another kiss on Tony's shoulder, a smile on his lips. "Nothing. Just giving my fella some attention he deserves," He simply replied.  
  
Tony hums. "He totally deserves more, but only if you're willing to take him up on that offer." Tony sounds playful, the smile stretched on his face evident in his tone. Steve nuzzles on Tony's neck in response, earning some of Tony's giggles in return. Steve grins as Tony turns and plants a big smack on Steve's cheek, pulling away while laughing gleefully. The sound is music to Steve's ears.   
  
"You gotta give me more of that if you want more," Steve tells Tony, looking into Tony's eyes. Tony seems to take it as a challenge, the smile on his face turning into a mischievous smirk. Tony suddenly starts to plant kiss after kiss after kiss everywhere on Steve's face, Steve barking out a laugh which was cut short as Tony kissed his lips. They kissed slowly and surely, Tony's hands coming to cup Steve's face as Steve's arms hold him close.  
  
"There," Tony said as they pulled away. "Now it's time for _your_ end of the bargain."   
  
Steve just kisses him again, over and over, Tony's arms coming to rest around his neck, feeling like the only people in the world. This kiss was different from their first, and of course by every single one that followed that, but Steve loved it all the same. He loved _Tony_ all the same, even after all those years.  
  
"Are we even now?" Steve whispers on Tony's lips, still in close proximity. Tony's brown eyes are soft as it looked back into Steve's own, and he nodded. Tony leans his head on Steve's chest, burying his face into Steve's neck and keeping his arms around Steve. The soldier kisses his hair, and doesn't want to let him go.  
  
"Hey Tony."  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You're a _really_ good housewife."  
  
Tony mock-huffs and his head pokes out from where it was leaning on Steve. " _Steven Grant Stark-Rogers!_ " Tony gasps. His face is scrunched up and he looks upset, but the smile on his lips tells a different story. Tony swats his arm, as if he couldn't believe Steve called Google _'the Googles'_ again, and Steve can't help but chuckle. "Did you just call me a _good_ _housewife_?!"  
  
"Um, yes, honey?" Tony seemed more offended at that, and Steve couldn't help but laugh more. "I'm _not_ a _good_ housewife!" Tony almost shouts. "I'm a _great_ housewife! How dare you!"  
  
Steve bites his lip as he shakes with laughter, almost doubling down and filling the kitchen with it. "You're right, doll. _How_ could I ever call you that!" But slowly, the laughs die from his throat as his heart jumps and he feels warm. Tony is looking at him with his beautiful face, which Steve has grown to love over the years. Tony was _beautiful_ , there was no other adjective suitable for his husband. "With how good you've been treating your husband," Steve says, grabbing one of Tony's toast and putting it in Tony's mouth, "you're a one of a kind housewife, sweetheart."  
  
Tony bites the toast as he stared into Steve's blue eyes, putting it back onto the plate. "You sappy _motherfucker_ ," He grumbles. Steve notices how Tony's practically glowing as he smiled bright.   
  
"Of course I treat my husband right." Tony pauses. "Because he treats me that way too and.. because I love him. A _lot_."  
  
Steve's face breaks into a smile. "Your husband loves you too, you know."  
  
"Oh trust me, darling." Tony plays with his hair, and Steve just melts into him. "I know."  
  
Steve surges forward and kisses him, with all the love he could muster. "I love you, Tony." Tony smiles into his mouth. "Love you too, Steve."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so much sweeter than melted butter and sugar on toast
> 
> thanks for reading ❤


End file.
